Living Good
by cassy1994
Summary: One of Evie and Steve's dates. The third in my stevie series.


Title: Living Good

Summary: One of Evie and Steve's dates. The third in my stevie series.

VHVHVHVHVH

We had been planning for weeks, what we were going to do the next time we were alone together. The only problem was we didn't know when we were going to be alone together next.

One of my friends cornered him and talked to him. I found them, she looked smug and he looked slightly afraid of her. I gulped. I had told her to tell me she hadn't been too mean to him and she shrugged. I turned to him and he told me not to worry about it, he would tell me later.

I brushed it off, and then he asked for us to get together the following Saturday. I couldn't say no, I loved him too much, not that I had the guts to tell him.

VHVHVHVHVHVH

It was raining. He picked me up, and we drove out of town, past the turn for Lovers Crest past a few of the neighboring towns. We joked about listening devices, things of science fiction, and what not. I knew I wanted things to change between us, though I wasn't quite sure how to voice my thoughts.

As we got farther away from town, he started joking about the distance and I giggled.

He then told me what my friend was bugging him about. She wanted to know if he loved me, and he said he didn't want to say it too soon. My mind had stopped, then in double time had told me to tell him it wasn't too soon and that I loved him. But my mouth had other plans and I joked about yelling at her for harassing him. He just smiled and said it wasn't necessary.

I nodded and flicked my eyes back to the road as he pulled into a farm house. He said he brought a whole bag of stuff with and he was going to get it out of the back of his car. He tossed it in the back seat before climbing into the front seat again.

He said he needed to search me for listening devices, and I giggled and played along. I undressed slowly for him and allowed the icebreaker game to take effect. He watched and made his comments. Then he pulled some gloves out of his bag and said he was going to do an internal search. I giggled and readily assisted.

We played around a bit and moved to the back seat. He joked about how he brought condoms just incase we wanted to go that far. I laughed as well and suggested we could try it. He met my gaze and nodded. Digging for the box in his bag, he asked if he could get more comfortable. I only nodded and watched as he took his own clothes off.

He pulled the box out and opened it for the first time. He pulled the condoms out and listed the flavors and types the looked in the box again and laughed about the directions being on the inside of the box. He tore open the box some more and read the instructions out loud.

I was nervous and could tell he was too this was both of our first time. We wanted this though and we pressed on. He opened the first condom and rolled it on following the directions perfectly.

We eased into it, slowly adjusting as we felt necessary, laughing at our awkwardness. We tried letting our instincts take over and laughed it off when they didn't.

We finally gave up the first time and went back to fooling around instead. He took the condom off and put it in a bag he had brought for garbage. He laughed suddenly and said that he could check losing his virginity to a virgin off his list, I laughed as well and said I could too.

We messed around some more with some of the stuff he had brought and then decided to try again. The second time was more successful than the first but still no less awkward.

We gave up the second time as well and complained about the rain freezing our toes. He procured a few blankets and suggested a nap together.

We settled entwined on the back seat, only for him to let his fingers wander. I turned my head and met his lips for the hundredth, or thousand, or millionth time. He continued to let his fingers wander and I moved my hands along his body as well.

We played again, his fingers in and out, my hands up and down. Our lips on each others often, and our confidence secure.

We stopped and rested for a bit each coming down from our ecstacy. He asked if I wanted to try again, I told him no. He pestered a bit but accepted my answer.

He was in my arms and I in his, I kissed him again. I let him grab for a third condom, he met my gaze, asking if it was ok, I nodded. He put it on and lined up, as we moved we were certain of our selves. We were certain of what we wanted at that moment and we lost ourselves to the moment, giving in to instinct.

He kept up the pace and love as he moved in and out. I wrapped my arms around him drawing him closer. We stopped only because of time constraints.

We got dressed and headed back to town. We had spent seven hours together.

VHVHVHVHVHVH

I woke up the next day and my muscles were sore. I had no regrets, and I was looking forward to my next date with Steve.

(Apparently, I'm doing a series of oneshots around these two. Don't worry, hopefully there won't be very many of them. Hope you enjoyed. -Luvs Cassy.)


End file.
